The Miracle of 7 years of Love KyuMin FfSungmin's birthday FF OS
by rainy hearT
Summary: "Aku bukan buta. Aku tahu, kau pasti menyukainya. Mungkin aku tak tahu seperti apa perasaanmu, tapi aku rasa kau bukan hanya seorang fanboy dari boyband itu. Ikutilah audisi ini, dan aku yakin kau akan bahagia. Ah... jangan lupa, mainlah kesini setelah kau terkenal nanti. Aku akan mendukungmu, Kyu..."


.

_**.**_

**rainy hearT**

.

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**The Miracle of **_**7 years of Love**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**FIRST LOVE NEVER DIES..."**

**.**

**.**

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Pairing: KYUMIN

Genre : Drama, romance.

Length : Oneshoot

Rated : T

Disclaimer : All the cast belongs to God.

Warning : YAOI / BL | Typo |EYD tidak sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

No Copas No Bash No Flame

.

FF ini sedikit berbeda. Ini merupakan POV Kyuhyun dan juga POV author. Soal setting waktu yang di gunakan, di pikirin sendiri yah...

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin...**_

.

.

_Rumahku terasa sangat sepi. Rumah besar dan aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Noona memilih sekolah asrama. Semua orang tahu, jika dia memang sangat bersahabat. Anak-anak di komplek perumahan kami tak banyak, mungkin dia merasa sendirian._

_Appa dan Umma sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Aku juga terkadang sibuk dengan mainanku, sekolah, game komputer... starcraft. Tapi, kali ini aku sedang merasa bosan. Liburan musim panas memang membuatku sibuk dengan PR yang banyak, dan semuanya sudah selesai. Eum... akan slesai. Hanya tinggal satu tugas._

_Penelitian._

_Kenapa Park Seonsangnim memberiku tugas untuk memelihara hewan? Aku sama sekali tak berminat memelihara segumpalan bulu yang selalu berbuat semau mereka sendiri. Mengacak-acak rumah, sampai membuat Umma memotong uang jajanku hanya untuk membayar makanannya. Dia merepotkan._

_Sangat menyebalkan saat dalam undian, aku diharuskan memelihara kelinci. Hewan itu menyebalkan. Wajahnya yang sok imut dengan telinga putihnya, dan juga giginya yang lucu. Ughh... baiklah, kelinci memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan._

_Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kelinci itu? Mengukur pertumbuhannya, berat badannya dan juga bulunya. Ugh.. lupakan tentang kelinci._

_Hal paling baik dari kelinci dan liburan musim panas adalah Lee Sungmin._

_Dia menempati rumah baru yang tepat berada di sebelah rumahku. Rumahnya sama dengan rumahku dan hal baiknya, kamar kami berdekatan. Aku sering melihatnya lewat teropong milikku, tapi aku bukan stalker. Aku hanya heran, dia mirip kelinciku._

_Kelinciku sangat aneh, karena bulunya putih, dan mungkin karena terlalu putih hingga saat kepanasan warna bulunya akan berubah menjadi pink. Memang hanya soft pink, tapi ini membuatku mengingat Sungmin. _

_Namja itu sangat cantik saat ia tersenyum dan bahkan saat senang menggoda Sungjin. Mereka bersaudara, dan jika saja Sungmin dan Sungjin berukuran sama (?) maka semua orang pasti akan berfikir sama denganku, Sungjin terlihat seperti Hyung dan Sungmin adalah adik kecil yang manis._

_Sayangnya, Sungjin sedikit kurus._

_Tapi bukan berarti Sungmin gemuk. Dia tidak gemuk, dia sama seperti kelinciku. Sangat menggemaskan. Ah ...sudahlah. Kurasa Sungmin sudah menungguku. Kami harus merawat Sen. Nama kelinci kami._

_Oh iya, aku dan dia satu kelas. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku jenius. Aku si pintar dan si tampan, Cho Kyuhyun._

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita lihat Sen!"

.

.

.

_Kami bersahabat sangat baik, Sungmin hyung (dia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku). Aku sadar, aku hanya namja muda, berusia 13 tahun. Mungkin sangat konyol saat aku ingin mengakui jika aku senang melihat Sungmin hyung. Aku tak tahu, mungkin ini hanya karena dia satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bisa aku anggap sebagai teman._

_Dia tak membedakanku atau menghinaku, tak mengagumiku hanya karena aku tampan dan pintar. Haha... jangan katakan aku narsis, tapi kebanyakan teman namja dan juga yeoja hanya selalu memanfaatkanku._

_Padahal aku pikir, aku bukan namja yang baik. Kurasa aku juga jahil dan jahat pada mereka. Oke, semua wajar jika mereka membalasku dengan terkadang memanfaatkanku-mereka mencontek PR ku-lalu membuatku bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang aku buat(?)._

_Tapi, tidak dengan Sungmin hyung. Dia melindungiku dan bahkan mengaku salah atas semua kejahilan dan juga kenakalanku. Bahkan Umma pernah sesekali menjewer telinga Sungmin hyung saat dia mengaku jika dia menggantung Sen di tali jemuran di belakang rumah. Padahal itu aku..._

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi, semua yang dilakukan Sungmin hyung hanya membuatku bingung. Aku percaya, aku mengaguminya. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya semuanya berkembang selama beberapa tahun ini. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, 20 tahun... dan aku mengakui, aku menyukai Sungmin hyung._

"Sungmin hyung..."

"Nde."

"Saranghae..."

"Nde, nado saranghaeyo."

Aku_ tak suka dia menjawabku dengan senyumannya itu. Bukan karena apa, tapi itu berarti dia hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang sedang bercanda dengan Hyungnya. Hell...! Aku 20 tahun, dan aku siap menentang arus untuk bisa bersama Sungmin hyung. Aku tahu, aku akan menjadi masalah baru untuk appa dan seluruh keluargaku._

_Tapi, sama sekali..._

_Aku tak bisa mengalahkan perasaanku._

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu hyung, aku sangat mencintai Sungmin Hyung. Semua yang ada dalam Sungmin hyung, aku suka."

"Kyu..."

"Wajah lucu Sungmin hyung, wajah jelekmu, gigi anehmu, suara cempreng Sungmin hyung, dan aku bahkan menyukai hobimu tentang memasak pumpkin. Aku menyukai masakanmu meski terkadang rasanya agak aneh."

_Aku melihat reaksi Sungmin hyung, dan aku menjadi lebih kecewa._

_Senyumnya tambah lebar dan bahkan berubah menjadi tawa pelan. Detik berikutnya, aku tahu dia memelukku. Sibuk menepuk punggungku seperti saat dulu. Hal sama yang dia lakukan saat aku berusia 15 tahun, saat Sen mati karena aku memberinya wortel beracun. Aku tak bisa membedakan mana yang organik mana yang bukan, harusnya aku memberikannya makanan yang biasanya._

_Ah... sudahlah. Yang aku tahu sekarang aku sedang menangis. Aku tak yakin apa aku sedih karena mengingat Sen, tapi yang pasti hatiku terasa sakit._

"Kita tak bisa bersama Kyu, lagi pula kita namja. Jangan berfikir konyol dan aneh. Aku tak bisa menganggapmu serius, kita saling mengenal sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, dan aku menganggapmu sama seperti Sungjin, adik kecilku yang manis."

.

.

.

_Dia berjanji padaku, akan selalu menjadi temanku. Awalnya memang seperti itu, kami saling mengirim pesan, menanyakan kabar, dan sesekali bertemu._

_Tapi setelah hari dimana aku mengatakan aku menyukainya, hari itu kami tak pernah bersama-sama lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dia selalu mengajak beberapa orang temannya saat kami berjanji bertemu, bahkan untuk main kerumahnya dan itu membuatku tak nyaman._

_Dia bisa bersahabat baik dengan begitu banyak orang. Satu hal itulah yang sama sekali tak bisa aku lakukan dengan baik. Mungkin aku merasa iri akan hal itu. Kamarnya pun sudah pindah, aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya lewat teropongku._

_Dan hari itu tiba. Setelah 3 tahun dia melakukan itu padaku, hari itu adalah puncaknya. Aku melihat dari kejauhan, banyak mobil besar yang sepertinya akan mengangkut seisi rumah Sungmin. Apakah dia begitu takut padaku sampa dia harus pindah dan menjauhiku?_

_Aku berlari menuju depan rumahnya. Aku menemukannya tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja. Saat itu aku baru menyadari, semua yang di pindah adalah barang-barang Sungmin. Aku tahu setiap detail barang kesayangan Sungmin dan juga seisi kamarnya._

_Aku menepuk bahu Sungmin._

_Aku hanya diam, tak ingin berkata apapun. Suaraku seperti hilang. Tapi, dengan seperti itu saja sudah cukup, Sungmin memang mengenalku dengan baik. Dia membawaku menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang yang ada didepan rumahnya._

_Dia mengajakku ke samping rumahnya. Mendudukkanku di ayunan yang tepat berada di bawah pohon sakura yang kering._

_Hari ini memang panas, dan sepertinya sama dengan perasaanku yang sama sekali tak berwarna, sangat kering dan menakutkan._

"I'm getting married."

_._

_._

_._

_Saat itu juga aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi. Aku tak tahu jika rasanya akan seperti ini. Saat itu aku hanya berharap, jika dia akan membalas perasaanku di hari terakhirnya. Tapi yang aku dengar bukanlah yang aku harapkan._

_Aku juga tak punya keinginan untuk menanyakan apapun tentang Sungmin pada Sungjin ataupun keluarga Lee. Jika dia bisa pergi meninggalkan aku, aku juga bisa. Jika dia bisa mengalihkan kehidupannya dan menjalaninya sesuai dengan keegoisannya, aku juga bisa._

"Umma..."

"Heum?"

"Aku ingin mandiri."

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun merasakan tepukan yang cukup keras dibahunya. Ia ingin marah, tapi saat melihat namja yang menepuknya dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan menggangguku."

"Kau saja yang selalu melamun. Kita kesini untuk liburan, Kyu. Bukan melihatmu seperti ini. Selalu melamun. Ah... apa kau ingin merubah nasib?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah... kita baru saja lulus dari akademi, dan ada baiknya kau menguji kemampuanmu. Suaramu bagus Kyu, mungkin kau bisa jadi penyanyi."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Baginya, sahabatnya itu memang terkadang berlebihan. Dia terlalu dan selalu sibuk memikirkan orang lain. Mungkin saja dia memang berbakat menjadi manager artis.

"Kau tahu Kyu..."

"Apa?"

"Aku melamar di SME."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia menoleh tak percaya pada sahabatnya. "Kau ingin jadi artis?"

"Tidak. Suaraku jelek dan sama sekali tak bisa bernyanyi. Aku melamar menjadi manager atau mungkin asisten manager. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Boa. Hahhaa..."

Yang terdengar berikutnya hanya tawa keras sahabat Kyuhyun.

.

.

Perjalanan hidup terkadang tak begitu bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berpisah dengan teman masa lalu dan lebih memilih berada di tempat yang jauh dimana tak banyak orang yang mengenalnya.

Hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan dan juga mengembangkan hobinya. Photografi...

"Kyu..."

"Nde, Umma."

Kyuhyun mendekat pada yeoja tua pemilik coffe shop tempatnya bekerja itu. Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh yeoja yang sudah berumur 60-an itu. Ia tak yakin, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh yeoja yang sudah ia anggap seperti umma-nya sendiri itu.

Kyuhyun menerima dengan setengah hati, selebaran yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku tahu, kau bisa menyanyi. Dan mungkin ini kesempatanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap malas pada selebaran yang ada ditangannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya saat ia merasakan usapan lembut yang membelai rambut ikalnya. "Aku juga pernah muda. Meski aku tak lagi bersama dengan suamiku tapi aku sangat mencintainya."

Yeoja itu mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Ia menatap penuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. "Mungkin kau bukan anakku, tapi aku bisa merasakan apa yang selalu kau rasakan dan juga ketakutanmu. Jangan hanya melihatnya dari layar kaca, kau harus berusaha."

"Umma..."

"Aku bukan buta. Aku tahu, kau pasti menyukainya. Mungkin aku tak tahu seperti apa perasaanmu, tapi aku rasa kau bukan hanya seorang fanboy dari boyband itu. Ikutilah audisi ini, dan aku yakin kau akan bahagia. Ah... jangan lupa, mainlah kesini setelah kau terkenal nanti. Aku akan mendukungmu, Kyu..."

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya."

"Jangan memaksakan keinginanmu Kyu..."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan membiarkan yeoja itu memeluknya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa seperti ini. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia merasa takut dan juga merasa kalah. Tak mungkin ia bisa dibodohi hingga terjatuh seperti ini. '_Tapi rasanya masih sangat sakit. Kenapa membohongiku?'_

_._

_._

**Life couldn't get better**

**Nan nol pume ango nara**

**Purun darul hyanghe nara**

**Jamdun noui ib machul koya**

**Life couldn't get better**

**Noui mame munul yoro jwo**

**Gude ne sonul jabayo**

**Life couldn't get better**

Kyuhyun melihat MV itu berulang kali, dan bahkan ia sesekali berhenti saat Umma di cafe dengan sengaja membuat Kyuhyun melihat acara musik yang menghadirkan boyband itu. Ia bisa melihat jika umma memang benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan duduk di counter di belakang mesin coffe maker. Ia menatap umma dengan wajah tak percayanya. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan yeoja tua itu. Dia seperti sengaja membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyukai apa yang di lakukan yeoja itu. Terus menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau saja."

Terdengar tawa ringan dari yeoja tua yang kemudian malah memperbesar volume dari MV yang sedang ia putar di salah satu TV yang ada di Coffe Shop itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika langkahnya semudah ini. Ia hampir tak percaya dengan kemampuan dan keberuntungannya. Sangat mudah melewati audisi dan bahkan ia tak perlu melalui proses training yang lama seperti yang lainnya.

Hari ini, hanya 3 bulan pertama... dan ia sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu dorm yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu, apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih. Ia tak ingin membayangkannya terlebih dahulu, ia terlalu takut.

Kyuhyun tak pernah berharap jika dia akan bersama dengan**nya** saat pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di gedung mewah SME. Ia tak pernah memaksakan takdirnya untuk bisa bertemu dengan**nya** lagi. Ia hanya menjalani semuanya dengan sangat baik.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia perlu memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi kenyataan dimana takdir menelantarkannya didepan pintu dorm ini. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mencoba menekan bel pintu apartemen itu.

"Eoh... kenapa kau belum masuk. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu masuk dari tadi?"

Seorang namja yang setahu Kyuhyun adalah manager dari boyband itu menegur Kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa Kyuhyun cegah, namja itu membuka pintu dorm dan menyeretnya masuk.

"Yeorobun!"

"Ne... prince manager."

"YAK! Hentikan panggilan konyol itu."

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah manager yang membawanya memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas. Beberapa namja keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega, karena sepengetahuannya, boyband itu terpisah dalam 2 ruang yang berbeda lantai. Setidaknya dia tak harus satu tempat dengan**nya.**

"Ini anggota ke tiga belas kita Hyung?"

"Nde." Manager hyung mendorong Kyuhyun kedepan. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena Kyuhyun memang sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini. Ia tengah berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia melihat namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Mianhe, aku telat. Aku harus memberi makan Sen terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun merasa semakin canggung dan takut saat mereka saling bertatapan. Ia tak bisa sembunyi lagi saat ini. Sangat memalukan memang, ketika kau menguntiti orang yang sama dan tak pernah bisa benar-benar melupakan masalalu-mu.

Kyuhyun merasakan kecanggungan itu. Lidahnya kelu dan seluruh keberaniannya luruh. Bukan hanya karena pandangan tak suka dari member yang lain. Tapi pandangan kosong dari Sungmin.

"Nah, karena Kyuhyun belum mempunyai kamar, aku harap ada yang mau berbagi dengannya. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa, jaga dia." Kyuhyun hampir pingsan saat ia tahu jika ia akan ditinggalkan. "Dia maknae kalian."

"MAKNAE!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya, tapi tetap saja gagal dan tak bisa melakukan apapapun. Beberapa member hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya.

Ia tak bohong saat ia mengatakan ia sangat lelah. Dan meski itu terucap hanya dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun takut, karena dia seperti pengganggu. Ia tengah menunggu kepastian yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan diberitahukan oleh Leader jika dia pulang nanti.

"Kau akan membuang salah satu dari kami."

"Aku tak percaya kau butuh 3 bulan untuk training, dan aku tahunan. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa debut semudah ini?"

"Kau membayar berapa pada mereka?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia tak ingin menjawabnya. Dalam sudut hatinya, ia merasa senang karena ia sama sekali tak mendengar suara dari seseorang yang saat ini menjadi kunci dari semua yang ia lakukan, hingga ia berani melakukan hal seperti ini.

Pintu dorm terbuka, dan Leader masuk dengan wajah sumringah dan bahagianya. "Dia tak akan menggeser siapapun. Kita juga tak akan kehilangan siapapun di grup kita. Semuanya seperti biasa. Anggap saja Kyuhyun adalah pelengkap kita."

Kyuhyun merasakan rangkulan hangat di bahunya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat karena besok kau harus mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan jadwal dan kesibukan kami."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan pelukan dari seorang leader dari boyband yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat di TV. Tapi setelah Leader itu pergi, beberapa member yang lain juga ikut pergi dan mengikutinya naik ke dorm yang lain. Sedangkan teman satu dorm Kyuhyun kembali mengacuhkannya. Mungkin mereka masih tidak terima dan marah.

"Aku akan tidur dalam tenda saja. Kalian tak usah memikirkan aku." Kyuhyun berbicara pelan. Ia tak yakin ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang penting, hari ini ia tak merepotkan siapapun. Ia tak ingin membuat semua hyung-nya bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berbagi kasur mereka dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba mendirikan tenda yang ia temukan di depan rak sepatu dorm. Ia rasa ia tak perlu meminta izin untuk memakainya, toh tak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat tepat didepan pintu geser yang ada di salah satu ruangan kosong dekat balkon. Dengan sedikit menggeser beberapa benda berserakan dan juga tanaman yang ada disana, dia mendapatkan tempat yang cukup untuk tendanya.

Kyuhyun merasa sedih, karena sepertinya Sungmin enggan melihatnya. Ia takut, semua usahanya akan sia-sia.

Kyuhyun mencoba berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan juga sakit. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit saat ia mengingat raut wajah Sungmin. Ia teringat ucapan Sungmin.

"Sen..."

Sungmin memiliki binatang peliharaan yang diberi nama Sen. Itu mengingatkan tentang kelinci mereka. Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum saat ia sadar satu kenyataan. Mungkin Sungmin dulu memang berbohong saat ia mengatakan jika dia akan menikah.

Kyuhyun juga merasa sangat bodoh dan egois karena dia tak pernah mencoba mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Sungmin.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar panggilan itu. Antara yakin dan tidak, ia membuka zipper tendanya. "Sungmin hyung..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku..."

Kyuhyun tak bisa berucap hal lain lagi. Ia menunduk dan melihat jika Sungmin membawakan selimut dan juga bantal untuknya.

"Ini untukmu. Aku meminta maaf atas nama member lain. Mungkin dengan sedikit penjelasan kau bisa membuat mereka tak marah padamu lagi."

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Sungmin meletakkan bantal dan selimut itu didepan Kyuhyun. Ia segera berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah Sen juga seekor kelinci?"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, dia seekor kucing."

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar tawa lirih mereka berdua. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam tendanya dan ia berdiri mendekati Sungmin. "Kenapa berbohong padaku Hyung?"

"Masalah apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa dan menghindar Hyung."

Sungmin terdiam dan menunduk. "Sudahlah, kita harus tidur."

"Apa kau tak ingin memelukku?"

"Kyu, ini sudah malam dan besok kau harus mulai_"

"Aku merindukanmu hyung..."

"Pabbo..."

Sungmin diam dan menunduk. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin menangis pelan. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian ia menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Pabbo..."

"Aku tidak bodoh Hyung, nyatanya aku hanya butuh 3 bulan training."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng pelan dan kemudian kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku sudah berusaha melarikan diri, kenapa kau masih bisa menemukanku?"

"My love would always find you..."

"Dasar perayu..."

"Aku bukan perayu, aku tak pernah berbohong apalagi padamu Hyung."

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut blonde Sungmin. Ia menciuminya berulang kali. "Kalau begitu, apa sekarang kau akan mengijinkanku menjadi temanmu lagi."

"Tentu saja tidak, pabbo."

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memasang wajah marahnya didepan Sungmin. "Kenapa begitu? Jika kau tak bisa membalas perasaanku, maka kita harus berteman. Dan kali ini jangan perlakukan aku seperti dulu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan membuatku takut Kyu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membuatku takut. Kenapa memaksakan diri seperti itu? Harusnya aku jadi melakukan protes pada managemen. Mereka terlalu memaksakan semua dan membuatmu bekerja keras. Kau tahu, semua orang khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Fans dan juga yang lain. Kuharap jika sakit, kau tak akan memaksakan diri lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. dan kemudian dia hanya melempar senyuman nakalnya pada Sungmin. Ia menangkap tangan Sungmin dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Aku tak berharap kau masih mengomel padaku saat aku sakit seperti ini. Aku baru saja sadar dari pingsanku dan aku sama sekali tak ingin mendengarmu mengomel, Ming. Setidaknya katakan satu hal yang bisa membuatku senang."

Sungmin tersenyum dan ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. "I love you..."

Dan kemudian, Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun. Ciuman yang cukup lama, hingga mereka hampir lupa waktu.

"Yah! Aku harap hentikan kegiatan saling memakan kalian itu! Kita harus segera ganti baju dan melakukan persiapan. Ayo kerja!"

"Heenim-ah... biarkan saja dulu."

"Tidak bisa begitu Zhoumi! Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk berciuman dan saling memakan seperti itu."

Tak terdengar sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar Sungmin. Hanya suara tawa yang sangat keras hingga membuat Heechul semakin marah.

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

**END**

.

.

Happy birthday Sungmin Oppa! Saranghaeo!

Keep calm and ship KyuMin

**Ps: Based on 7 years of love and Miracle...**

.


End file.
